


stop the world cause i wanna get off with you

by Milzilla



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Just Sex, M/M, Public Sex, this is honestly just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milzilla/pseuds/Milzilla
Summary: alex and michael get hot and heavy in the bathroom of saturn's rings.





	stop the world cause i wanna get off with you

**Author's Note:**

> for rnm week 19. prompt: quick and dirty.
> 
> just wanted to collect all my rnm week stuff on here.

They’ve been grinding together on the dancefloor for what feels like hours when Alex finally gestures towards the bathroom of Saturn’s Rings. He’s been half-hard for most of that, pressing his face into the crook of Alex’s neck, hips flush against one another, as he let Alex sway them to the steady _thump thump_ of the music. It’s a Tuesday night so there’s not as many people as there could be but it still sends a thrill up Michael’s spine to do this with Alex, out here and in the open. The prospect of sex in public isn’t a new one, not since they reconnected, but it’s still exciting. They _could_ wait the twenty minutes it would take to get back to his trailer but Alex is pressing a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the edge of his jaw and it’s not like there isn’t anything in the world he wouldn’t give Alex anyway.

They’re on each other the moment the bathroom door closes, Alex pressing Michael against it with the kind of upper body strength that makes his knees go weak. He’s only there for a few deep, desperate kisses though, and Michael keens at the loss when Alex pulls back to take his hand.

The music from the bar thumps through a speaker in the corner of the bathroom, echoing off the tiles. Alex drags him into the stall furthest from the door, locking it behind them, and then plasters himself against Michael in the tiny space. His hands are roaming all over Michael’s chest, dipping between the buttons of the denim shirt in an attempt to find skin. He might have a plan in mind but Michael has been dying to get his mouth Alex for hours so he gently maneuvers Alex against the door of the stall and then drops to his knees on the tiled floor. He pulls at Alex’s jeans and underwear, dragging both down and over his thighs, groaning when the motion frees Alex’s cock. His mouth waters at the sight and his tongue darts out to lick at his bottom lip. There’s a cut-off noise from above him and Michael lifts his eyes to look up at Alex, who is staring down at him with wide, dark eyes. One of his hands is tangling in the material at Michael’s shoulder, as if to pull him back up, and Michael leans forward to press his forehead to Alex’s hip.

“Please, darlin’,” he begs, turning his head so that his breath ghosts over Alex’s dick. “Gotta get you in my mouth.”

“Michael, _fuck_.” Alex curses, hips shifting almost imperceptibly. His hand clenches and unclenches at Michael’s shirt, before he finally reaches up to slide his hand into Michael’s curls. “Yeah.”

Michael doesn’t need more direction than that. He slides his hands up Alex’s thighs and grips them there, then lets his wet, open lips drag down the length of Alex’s already hard cock. Alex’s breath hitches but he’s otherwise still against the stall door, and Michael can’t abide by that. He flattens his tongue against the tip and then closes his lips around it, sucking once, twice, before he swallows Alex down without warning.

Alex makes a broken noise above him and his hips stutter forward. Michael holds him still with the hands on his thighs, keeping him pressed against the door as Michael takes him deep into his throat and starts to work him the way he knows Alex likes. The hands in his hair get tighter, fingers gripping the curls and sliding forwards, pulling Michael along with them. He can’t help but groan at the sensation, feeling the sound vibrate where Alex’s cock is pressed up against his soft palate. 

“Fuck, _fuck_.” It feels like an hour later when Alex pulls his head back, cock falling from Michael’s mouth while he huffs and huffs above him. “Enough,” Alex says firmly, bringing Michael back into the present and focused. “Wanna fuck you.”

The words go right to his dick and Michael presses his forehead to Alex’s thigh, sucking in a breath. “Yeah,” he agrees. When he’s sure he won’t fall over, he pulls himself to standing and kisses Alex, all tongue and teeth and dirty desperation. “Did you–?”

Alex pulls something from the pocket of his jacket without breaking the kiss, humming the confirmation into their joined mouths. Then his other hand is gripping Michael’s belt buckle, tugging lightly. “Off,” he says, and Michael’s suddenly scrambling to obey.

He doesn’t even step out of his jeans before he’s around and pressing himself up against the stall door, legs spread as far as they can go. There’s no embarrassment at the thought; any that might exist is completely hampered by the knowledge that Alex’s clothing situation is much the same, and the fact that he can feel Alex’s lubed up fingers pressing past his arse cheeks.

“Did you plan this?” he manages to ask as Alex works one finger inside him.

“Maybe,” Alex replies, low and breathy at the back of Michael’s neck. “Maybe I just always want to be ready to fuck you.”

Michael groans, pressing his forehead against the door, which feels cool against his flushed face. “You’re gonna kill me.”

“Not yet,” Alex says, voice gravely in the way that it gets when he’s focused on Michael. He adds a second finger and Michael makes a choked-off noise. “Mhm,” Alex murmurs, pressing a kiss to the sweat-slick skin of Michael’s neck. “Gotta stay quiet, baby–” Michael whines at the endearment. “–unless you want everyone to know what we’re doing in here.”

The push and curl of his fingers feels so good that Michael can barely respond except for a bitten off fuck. It’s almost not enough but he waves off Alex’s offer of a third finger and squirms against the stall door.

“It’s enough,” Michael assures him. “C’mon, please. ‘m ready.”

Alex takes him at his word and doesn’t argue. Michael hears the tell-tale sounds of Alex slicking himself up with the lube and then he’s pressing himself along Michael’s back, the head of his cock sliding between his arse cheeks.

“Couldn’t wait to get you back here,“ Alex murmurs, continuing the steady stream of vocal filth as he pushes into him. "Wanted to see how loud I could get you.”

“ _Fuck_ , A-alex.” Michael smacks a hand against the door, trying to find purchase. He barely has a moment to adjust to the feel of Alex inside him before Alex draws back, then slams back inside with a determined thrust.

“Holy _fu_ -ck.” The movement shakes the door and Michael shakes with it, unable to contain the groans that Alex’s steady thrusts are punching out of him.

“Have to be quick.” Alex presses the words into his skin while his hands grip Michael’s hips. “Wouldn’t want anyone to walk in.”

Each thrust is drawing little agonized _ah–ahhs_ from Michael as he struggles to stay quiet, even while he wants to curse Alex out for playing dirty. He’s about to do something to that effect when the door to the bathroom opens and they both freeze.

Someone hums to themselves as they move to the urinal. Michael closes his eyes and focuses on not making a sound, his heart hammering against his chest.

He feels one of Alex’s hands come up to cover his mouth, as if Michael would dare make a sound right now. He bites at Alex’s palm playfully and is rewarded by a slight tightening of Alex’s hand. Then, Alex resumes fucking him.

The surprised noise that he makes involuntarily is swallowed by Alex’s palm. The rest of the sounds seem to be drowned out by the music, though Michael has to keep himself steady against the door to keep it from rocking.

He turns his head, not to escape the grip but to close his lips around two of Alex’s fingers, drawing them into his mouth and sucking hungrily. Alex’s head drops to his shoulder and he can feel through his shirt where Alex is biting down to keep from making noise. The triumph only lasts a moment because in the next, Alex speeds up his thrusts, fucking into him relentlessly while he keeps him silent.

Finally, they hear the tap turn off and the sound of the bathroom door closing. If Michael had thought Alex was fucking him before, he’s wrong because the second that door closes, Alex goes to fucking _town_. He barely has time to brace himself against the cool surface of the door before Alex proceeds to take him apart.

He hadn’t expected to last long but it’s barely minutes later that he’s groaning out his orgasm with just the lightest touch to his dick. He feels boneless and weight-free afterwards, but maintains enough coherency to run his tongue along the pads of Alex’s fingers as he continues to suck them hungrily.

Alex curses into his shoulder and his hips stutter to an eventual stop.

They stand there for a while until Alex pulls his fingers from Michael’s mouth, then untangles the rest of himself. Michael heaves in a few shuddering breaths, trying to collect himself, grinning when Alex returns to press himself along Michael’s back. He turns his head and Alex meets him there, pressing their mouths together in a chaste kiss.

“You think they noticed?” he asks as they clean up and make themselves presentable.

“I don’t think so,” is Alex’s response. He reaches over to take Michael’s chin in his fingers, kissing him hard. “Pity.”

Michael laughs, opening the stall and releasing them into the bathroom. “Why’s that?”

Alex shrugs, washing his hands at the sink. “I like people knowing you’re mine.”

Michael goes soft at the words. He steps up behind Alex at the sink and presses himself against the other’s back in a mirror of their earlier position. His hands slide down to grip Alex’s hips. “Baby,” he murmurs, low and hoarse. He drops a kiss to Alex’s neck. “I am yours.”

Alex turns in his arms until he can slide his hands into Michael’s curls and drag him in for an open-mouthed kiss. “Yeah,” he says, when he finally pulls back. “And I’m yours.”


End file.
